This application relates to hair accessories and, more particularly, to a hair styling tool which holds fine hair.
Human hair comes in a great variety of colors, lengths, and textures. A well-groomed head of hair can make a positive impression on others. Having an attractive hair style may be as important as wearing appropriate attire.
Particularly for women, the use of hair styling tools such as barrettes is well-known. Whether to hold the hair in place or for an ornamental effect, hair barrettes may be used in long and short hair styles. Pins, clips, and scrunchies are also popular hair styling accessories.
For longer hair styles, a French twist is a favorite style. French twists are made by wrapping the hair in a cylindrical fashion. Typically, the hair is wrapped around some styling device, then pinned into place close to the head. For an elegant look, a professional appearance, or simply to get the hair out of the way, the French twist is a versatile choice.
For thin or fine hair, styling the hair may be frustrating. This is because many hair styling implements depend somewhat on the thickness, the texture, and the length of the hair in order to be effective. The ineffectiveness of the hair styling device may be overcome by adding pins, such as bobby pins, or combs, to help hold the hair in place. Such additional effort and hardware may make the style more difficult to achieve, may be cumbersome to adjust during the day, may irritate the head, or may make the style less attractive.
Thus, there is a need for a hair styling device which is easy to use with a variety of hair types and which is effective to hold the hair.